Coffee Intoxication
by salvadorean.writer
Summary: #3 in the Not So Different series! Sam Braddock and Jules Callaghan meet at a coffee shop. Think you know how this goes? Well think again! Obviously AU and obvious JAM...with Spike/Jules friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all your wonderful reviews on the last story! You all are AMAZING!**

 **Winning story was C - Coffee shop meeting! BUT option B had only 1 vote less - so I'm gonna write that one next :)**

 **Special thanks to SYuuri (who gave me this awesome idea) and thisisfromawhileago (who gave me the idea to have Sam in JTF2 while Jules is SRU).**

 **Story is dedicated to SYuuri, thisisfromawhileago, .7, JAMFANONE, splinterson77, Lolita, and Sewtunes.**

It's Monday. The first day of the week. The day adults return to work and children to school. A day generally disliked by the general population.

Except by one Sam Braddock and Matthew Alexander.

"Toronto, here we come!" Matt, Sam's best friend and comrade, cheers as both men exit the hotel lobby. His fists pump the air as he lets out a loud 'Whoooo!' that has passersby sending them sideway glances.

Sam claps his best friend on the back, steering him down the street as he chuckles in amusement. "Come on, man. You're creeping them out."

Matt laughs loudly. "Yeah, well I'm just excited to be here. Being in the sand for years can do that to a person."

It's true. Matt and Sam are both elite soldiers in the secretive JTF2 and have been serving their country for years at a time. However, after a particularly high risk mission that endangered their lives, their commanding officer warranted their unit a prolonged vacation time to visit their families.

Since neither Sam nor Matt have any interest in returning home, they've decided to spend their vacation in Toronto. And their first stop of the day is the ever famous Tim Horton's coffee.

Sam shrugs with a smirk. "Can't blame ya man. But I'm dying to have a coffee so if you could walk faster than my grandma, I'd appreciate it."

Matt rolls his eyes good naturedly but quickens his pace nonetheless. "So do you think they still serve those little um round donut things?"

"Timbits?" Sam chuckles.

"Yeah! Those! They were so good!"

"Hopefully they still are."

"Well I guess we're about to find out!" Matt announces with excitement as he nudges his best friend towards the coffee shop.

Both men enter the shop and gawk at the long line before going to stand at the end of it. About twenty minutes later, they are both seated at a small table with their large coffees and an unhealthy amount of timbits at their disposal.

Then the small bell atop the door's entrance rings.

The same way it has for the last twenty minutes. But for some reason, this time in particular, Sam and Matt have the urge to turn and see who is coming in.

And when they do, they're entranced by the beautiful brunette in a police officer's uniform who walks in. Her warm chocolate colored eyes lock on Sam's for a fraction of a second and he feels the air leave his lungs as his heartbeat begins to beat out of control.

"Wow. She's a beauty."

Sam turns to his best friend, glancing one last time at the cop over his shoulder. Still dazed, he breaths out. "Yeah."

"Is that a cop uniform though?" Matt asks curiously, popping timbits into his mouth.

Sam shrugs, sipping his coffee. "I don't think so. I think it's the Strategic Response Unit uniform."

"The SWAT team?"

Sam nods, putting down his coffee. "Yup, or something like that." He takes another discrete look at the beautiful cop, studying her petite form. "She doesn't look like a cop though."

Matt pops another timbit into his mouth, a spark of mischief glittering in his eyes. "Why don't you go ask her?"

"What?" Sam looks at his friend with an incredulous expression.

"You heard me Braddock." He smirks, sending his best friend a daring look. "If you don't, I will."

Sam glances over his shoulder once again, watching the girl pick up a tray of seven coffees. He turns back around to Matt. "And say what? 'Don't see lady cops too often, that's kinda sexy. What's that? Double macchiato with extra chocolate cream? Classic. Hard to top coffee right there.'"

Matt's eyes widen and he brings his coffee to his lips, attempting to conceal a huge grin and coughing slightly to cover up the urge to laugh. Sam raises an eyebrow at his friend and is about to question his behavior when a beautiful, amused female voice sounds from behind him.

"Actually it's a double cream no sugar."

Immediately knowing who it is, Sam feels his cheeks flush. He takes a minute to compose himself before turning around, but she's already walking out the door, the little bell announcing her departure.

Matt, who had been struggling to keep in his laughter, finally bursts out laughing. Tears of mirth roll down his cheeks as his hands clutch his stomach. At Sam's glare, he laughs harder.

Sam just shakes his head in amusement as he places his face in his hands. "Oh man, I made a fool of myself."

"I was gonna tell you she was right behind you when you started, but, it was just too funny."

Sam narrows his eyes.

"Look at it this way - at least you made quite the first impression." Matt quips, popping a timbit into his mouth.

Sam just groans.

Welcome to Toronto, boys.

* * *

It's Wednesday. Wednesday is the third day of the week. The day people begin to look forward to Friday.

But for one Jules Callaghan, Wednesday is another day spent doing the job she loves. Therefore making Wednesday a good day.

Especially today, since today is a light day and she's patrolling with her best friend. So far they've spent the earlier part of the morning bantering and, for about an hour, arguing about which sport is best - hockey or soccer.

Currently, however, Spike is attempting to learn every single detail on a new bomb technology that's being developed by the government while Jules is driving, singing along to the radio station.

"Urgh! Why does it do that? They're adding a huge amount of risks to both the users and, well the targets are already at risk! But they've placed the - oh look at that! - a cliche bright red button smack in the middle. This isn't a toy people! I'm glad this thing is still getting tested because it doesn't make any sense!" Spike rambles out in annoyance, his hands animatedly pointing at the object on the screen.

Jules chuckles lightly, throwing him a sideways glance. "You don't make any sense."

Spike grumbles, muttering something about a possible explosive apocalypse.

Jules smiles. "Spike?"

"Yeah Jules?"

"Do you want a coffee from Timmy's?"

The Italian geek immediately jumps out of his stupor. "You know me so well. And that's why I love you!"

She scrunches her nose up adorably. "And here I thought you loved me because of my double chocolate cookies."

Spike smiles, dimples showing. "Is this you offering to make some?"

Jules rolls her eyes, making a turn into the parking lot of the coffee shop. "And have Ed chew my ass because a certain geek gained a couple pounds for the weigh in? I don't think so."

"Hey it was only one time! And it wasn't even for the cookies." He pauses and smiles at her sheepishly. "It was because of the homemade pies you made."

Jules laughs loudly as she brings the car to a stop, cutting the ignition. "See? That's what I mean."

Spike sighs dramatically. "You're mean."

A comfortable silence falle over them as they sit there for a while, Spike waiting for Jules to make a move to climb out and head inside the coffee shop. Instead though, Jules seems to be looking for someone as she scans the shop through the large glass windows.

"Jules?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You having a coffee shop rendezvous I should know about?"

Jules's cheeks redden considerably and she quickly stammers out. "What? No! What are you talking about? Im just, uh, making sure, uh..."

Spike snickers. "That there are no muffin robbers? That no body is holding a coffee hostage?"

She glares at him, slightly embarrassed that Spike caught her looking for the blond man she sorta met on Monday. The one that said the funniest thing while she was right behind him. She has tried and tried but she can't get him out of her mind. Those blue eyes, tousled blond hair, and perfect build. Perfection.

So she thought that if she came back to the same coffee shop, she would see him again. Which her rational mind says is stupid because it's not like the man lives there. She mentally smacks herself.

She shakes away those thoughts and opens the car door. "I'll be back."

She walks to the coffee shop entrance and pushes open the door, resisting the urge to look around for the blonde head of hair. She stands at the back of the line and taps her fingers against her pant leg to stop herself from fidgeting under the intense stares of people. Have they never seen a fully geared SRU officer before? Or is it because she's a girl?

"They've just never seen such a gorgeous beauty in a SWAT uniform. I don't blame them."

Jules's first instinct would have been to turn around with a strong right hook, but she immediately recognizes the voice. So instead, she feels her cheeks flush and a tingling sensation run down her spine at his voice.

She quickly tamps down her body's traitorous reactions and turns around with a smirk. Her breath catches at his smile and twinkling blue eyes. "It's not a SWAT uniform."

He chuckles, his cocky smile growing if at all possible. "You prefer me have said Strategic Response Unit Uniform?"

"He did his homework." The man with dark hair quips from behind the blonde, laughing when his friend elbows him.

Jules can't help the small laugh that escapes her lips when the blonde's cheeks redden slightly. "I'm guessing you both are not from around here?"

"No we're not." The man with dark hair smiles, coming to stand beside his friend. "I'm Matthew Benjamin, but you can call me Matt. And this hopeless romantic here is Sam Braddock."

"Matt!" Sam hisses.

Jules smiles, biting her lip. "I'm Jules."

"That's a beautiful name. Is it short for something?" Sam asks.

"See? Hopeless romantic." Matt deadpans.

Both Jules and Matt start laughing as Sam reddens slightly, watching them with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"Hello? Can I help the next person in line?"

The three of them turn and Jules quickly rushes to the counter, muttering a quick apology. She places her order and stands to the side as she waits for the food.

Sam and Matt also place their orders. She then watches the two men have a whispered conversation before Matt smiles widely and walks away, nudging his friend towards her. Sam smiles at her and starts to make his way over to her, while she tries to yell at her heart to stop beating so sporadically.

Unfortunately, she hasn't realized Spike had come in until he's standing right in front of her.

"Hey, I forgot. Did you get the multi flavored Timbits?"

Jules blinks. "What?"

"Timbits, Jules. The holy grail of Tim Horton's."

Jules tries to subtly look behind Spike as she nods her head. Sam simply stops in his tracks and shoots her a tight smile, turning back to his friend. Jules can't help the wave of disappointment that washes over.

"...and then the pickle chased after the rabbit with a chocolate."

Spike's words suddenly filter into her mind and Jules raises a brow at her best friend.

Spike simply laughs. "I knew that would do it."

Jules opens her mouth to respond but gets interrupted.

"Jules, here's the two coffees and the Timbits you ordered." Jena, the woman behind the counter, calls out, handing Spike the order when he comes for it. Spike thanks her and walks out with Jules.

As she walks out behind Spike, Jules looks back and sees Sam sitting with his friend, watching her. She smiles and lifts her hand, wiggling her fingers. She giggles softly when he raises his own hand and repeats the movement.

As she looks closer though, she sees something about him is off.

She wonders why he looks sad.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think. Kudos if you can guess why Sam is sad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! You all are amazing and that is why (even though i literally have tons of school work... Omg I just realized in college I'm probably gonna have more tons...), I decided to write this and post it today and not tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Flashpoint, Arrow, the words of Walt Disney, anything associated to Tim Horton's, Picasso's paintings, or the Justice League.**

 **Hehe, KateEals has inspired me to use more references :)**

 **Hope you enjoy! Oh, and major spoilers for Attention Shoppers!**

It's a Saturday. The first day of the weekend. Typically a day of outings for the general population, or simply a day to sleep in.

But for Matthew Alexander Benjamin and Samuel Braddock, it's yet another day to stake out at Tim Horton's.

Not that Matt minds. The coffee and Timbits are amazing, even if he's had one every day since Monday. Which again, isn't his choice. But again, he doesn't mind.

"What if she doesn't show up?" Sam asks, furrowing his brow, as if for the first time realizing that's a possibility despite it happening yesterday. And the day before.

"You think?" Matt teases. "The last time she came was Wednesday and since then, nada. Instead, we're gonna end up with coffee intoxication."

Sam purses his lips. "Is that even a thing?"

"What?"

"Coffee Intoxication."

Matt snorts. "Is that all you heard?"

"Sounds like a cheesy story or a book on coffee or a sickness." Sam muses, completely ignoring his best friend. "I'm not sure which one."

Matt just stares dumbfounded. "Um, Sam I think I lost you there for a second. We were talking about your girl problems."

Sam raises an eyebrow at his friend's phrasing but simply shrugs, laying back in his chair. "Look, I get it. I might never see her again. But at least it's worth the shot. I think that guy last time was her boyfriend, but I want to be sure. So I'm not giving up until I know the truth."

"You sound like a soap opera."

"Says the guy who actually watches them."

"For your information, Arrow isn't a soap opera. It's about superheroes."

It's Sam's turn to snort. "A broody superhero with lots of relationship problems."

Matt opens his mouth to counter, but Sam pushes a Timbit into his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

Sam then points to the entrance, where the reason for their daily coffee ingestion is standing.

Matt gulps down the Timbit with a drink of coffee. He grins. "Go talk to her."

Sam's eyes widen slightly, as if he doesn't understand the concept of talking, much less to her. "Are you kidding me?"

"Well, isn't that the whole point? Or is your Wonder Woman psychic? Because if that's the case, then we could have saved ourselves a strong case of coffee intoxication."

"Matt, I think you dubbed a new phrase."

"What?"

"Coffee Intoxication."

"Stop trying to stall, Sam."

"I'm not stalling."

Matt places his hand to his heart dramatically. "You were my best friend, and now it's like I don't even know you."

"Now you're actually quoting Arrow?" Sam deadpans.

Matt grins. "I can't believe you actually picked up on that." He then frowns. "You sneaky man, trying to change the subject."

Sam laughs. He really can never trick Matt.

Matt then adopts a semi serious face."Now, as Disney once said, 'the way to get started is to quit talking and begin doing!'"

Sam rolls his eyes at his friend's antics, muttering something that sounds like 'how does he even remember this stuff?' However, he does take the (questionable) advice and gets up, making his way to Jules.

He goes stand next to her at the long line, ignoring the dirty glances from those behind her.

"Hey Jules."

The brunette looks up from her cellphone and smiles at the blond man. "Sam." She raises an eyebrow. "Where's your sidekick?"

Sam chuckles. "Should I be offended that you're asking for Matt or that you think I need a sidekick?"

Jules smirks. "Take your pick."

Sam huffs, pretending to be offended. But really, his amused smile gives him away. "I'll have you know I'm a member of special forces. I'm very capable of taking care of myself."

"Ah, so an Army brat." Jules teases, lightly punching his arm.

"I prefer Master Corporal." Sam winks.

"And I prefer to be Sierra One every day." Jules sighs dramatically. "Guess we're both not gonna have our way anytime soon."

Sam laughs at her sense of humor. This girl really is something else. "I'm hoping to change that today."

"What? You gonna call my boss and demand to have me be Sierra One?" She gives him an incredulous look, which abruptly transforms into one of pretend seriousness. "I'll give you his number."

Sam laughs again. "No, I meant. Uh..." He pauses. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Jules raises an eyebrow. "Dinner?"

"Or lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Or breakfast?"

"Breakfast?"

"Or coffee intoxication?"

Jules can't help it, she laughs. Sam looks so much like a nervous little boy trying to ask out his crush. She decides to keep pulling his leg, though, because it's simply funny. "Coffee intoxication, Sam? Should I be worried you'll poison my coffee?"

"What?! No! That's not what it means."

"Then?" Jules probes, her arms crossed in front of her chest, shamelessly enjoying messing with the blond special forces soldier.

Sam quickly hurries to explain. "It's when you have too much coffee."

"So you want to get me addicted to coffee? You do know caffeine is bad for your health right?"

Poor Sam looks horrified, blue eyes wide.

Jules bursts out laughing, deciding enough is enough. "It's okay, Sam, I get it. Let's get coffee intoxication." She purses her lips. "And dinner."

Sam lets out the breath he was holding. And then her words register. His eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "Really?"

She grins. "Really."

His smile grows and she worries it might actually break his face. But then he frowns. "What about that guy last time?"

Jules furrows her brows but then remembers the last time she saw him, she was with Spike. She asks curiously. "What about him?"

"Are you two together?"

"Everyday."

Sam's face falls. "Oh."

Jules chuckles. "He's my partner. We have to be together in order to work." She sighs dramatically. "It's really not my choice. But, eh, at least he's fun to mess with too."

Sam glares at her playfully. "You think you're so funny."

"You don't?"

He shakes his head in amusement. "So, dinner?"

Jules nods seriously. "And don't forget coffee intoxication."

He laughs. They exchange numbers and he promises to call her tomorrow to set up their date.

Sam returns to his and Matt's table after Jules leaves with seven coffees in two trays. He asked her why and she just replied 'I need coffee to tame the men of the SRU. They can go off kilter without it. Wouldn't want crazy men running around with MP5s now, do we?' He had eyed at her warily, wondering if once again she was pulling his leg. She had just laughed and shaken her head.

She really is something else.

Matt smiles as his friend approaches with an even bigger smile. "Coffee intoxication?"

Sam grins as he confirms. "Coffee intoxication."

* * *

Sunday. The day you wish it was Friday because Monday is just around the corner.

But Sunday around the SRU is simply another workday. And a weigh in.

Jules finishes buttoning up her uniform, cell phone in hand, as she makes her way to the gym where the weigh ins are being held. She would usually leave her cell phone in her locker but, today, she's expecting an important call.

Waking into the gym, she can hear Commander Holleran calling out the Boss's weight. "Parker, 205."

All of the sudden, however, her phone starts ringing and she internally curses. He sure does have impeccable timing.

"You gonna get that?"

Jules gives Ed a look as she fumbles with her phone, trying to shut it off but not wanting to ignore the call. "None of your business."

"Who is it?" Ed obviously disagrees with her statement.

"It's no one, Ed." No sooner are the words out her mouth that Ed snatches the cell phone out of her hands.

Jules throws her hands up in exasperation as Ed answers.

"Hello. Jules's phone. Who's this?" There's a pause. "Sean?" Pause. "Oh! Sam. Sammy." Pause. "Oh it's just Sam. Okay sorry."

Jules rolls her eyes, half amused, half annoyed as Holleran motions for her turn.

"No, it's Edward, her personal assistant."

Jules snorts at that.

But Ed continues the gig, completely unaware of the odd looks he's garnering. "Well, I will ask her." Ed places the cell phone to his shoulder and looks at Jules. "You, uh, you want to go out with him tonight? You..." He puts the phone to his ear again. "Is this the second date?"

Jules rolls her eyes as she lifts one finger in Ed's direction. And not the middle finger.

Ed nods in her direction, speaking into the phone. "It's the.. It's the first." He pauses. "She would love to see you tonight, Sam-o." Pause. "Yeah, I'll ask her." Pause. "Lunch? You know, we can't do that. We're working late." He looks up at Jules, phone still pressed to his ear. "What about... What about, uh, dinner?"

Jules simply shrugs, attempting to glare but failing miserably. She can't wait to see what Sam though of her 'personal assistant.'

Ed grins. "Excellent, I'll have her call you. Thank you, Sir. Bye-Bye."

Jules faintly hears Greg demanding a reweigh in the background as Ed returns her phone with a satisfied smile. She shakes her head in amusement.

These guys are quite the family.

* * *

Jules stares at her frame in the mirror. Her wet hair falls past her shoulders, the towel wrapped around her body not enough to cover the ugly scar on her back. The scar she got from jumping of the Easton Shopping Center to save a young girl from committing suicide. She doesn't regret her actions one bit. She'd put her life on the line a thousand times over if it meant saving a life.

However, she can't help the twinge of disappointment at missing her date with Sam. She was looking forward to having dinner with the blond special forces soldier.

Sighing, she quickly gets dressed, just in time to hear a knock at her locker room door.

"Decent!" She calls out, wondering who it is.

She doesn't wonder long as Spike pokes his head in, walking in when she simply smiles.

He quickly wraps her in a hug. "Hey, Wonder Woman, haven't we told you to leave the flying to Superman?"

"Yeah, well the stupid blond forgot to show up." Jules mutters against his shoulder.

Spike laughs, letting go of his best friend. He eyes her carefully. "You okay?"

Jules nods. "Bruise is gonna look like one of Picasso's crazy paintings, but nothing I can't handle."

Spike purses his lips. "If you need anything though... Ice or..."

"I know, I know, I'll have my personal assistant contact you." Jules cuts him off with a smirk, alluding to Ed's act earlier.

Spike laughs. "Yeah, yeah have 'Edward' call me." He sobers. "I'm serious though."

Jules smiles. "I know, Spikey."

Spike smiles and turns to leave, pausing at the door. "Oh, and we're all heading for some breakfast. Wanna come?"

"The Wordy express?" Jules teases the family man's large van.

Spike laughs. "That's right."

Suddenly, though, Jules's phone rings. She raises an eyebrow at if expecting the inanimate object to tell her who it is. She picks it up and, seeing the caller ID, calls out to Spike. "Not today. Tell the guys maybe next time."

Spike nods and heads out.

Jules answers the ringing cell phone, pressing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jules. It's Sam."

"Hey, Sam. I'm sorry for today, I was-"

"Jumping off buildings?" He chuckles softly. "You're amazing. You know that?"

"How did you..."

"Matt was watching tv and the breaking news came on." He pauses. "You seemed to have hit that building pretty hard. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

She can hear the honest concern in his voice and she can't help the smile tugging at her face from forming. "Yeah, Sam, I'm okay. It's just an ugly bruise."

"I doubt it."

"What?"

"It's you. Nothing would look ugly on you."

She rolls her eyes, feeling her cheeks flush. "Sam, who let you have too much sugar?"

Sam laughs on the other end of the line. "Hey! I'm naturally sweet."

"Surrrreee." Jules teases.

"So, you hungry? We can go get a breakfast burrito or pancakes or a breakfast sandwich or..."

She laughs at his boyish nervousness. "Sam. Breath. Why don't we meet up at Timmie's for breakfast?"

"Our Timmie's?"

"When did we buy a Timmie's?" She teases.

"Jules..."

"Yeah, I know. Were we met."

"That's right Wonder Woman."

"Sam..."

"Sorry."

"Bye, Sam."

"Not for long."

She laughs softly as she hangs up. He really is something else.

* * *

Samuel Braddock stands outside of the Tim Horton's he met one Julianna Callaghan. Wearing a pair of black pants and a snug light blue V-neck, he paces in front of the coffee shop with his hands in his pockets.

Finally a black Jeep pulls into the parking lot and he catches a wisp of her silky caramel hair. His heart beats faster and he feels stupid because it's not like he's never met her before. But then again, it's become a natural reaction.

His smile grows, if at all possible, and his eyes shine as he watches the beautiful sexy sniper chick, climb out of her car. She looks naturally beautiful in a pair of black skinny jeans and a jean style button up. Then again, she'd look beautiful in anything.

"Hey Jules." He greets when she's standing in front of him.

"Hey Sam."

They stand there, a connection building between a pair of blue eyes and a pair of chocolate ones. Sam inches his face closer until it's only a breath away. He smiles and presses his lips to hers, giving her a slow, gentle kiss.

He ends the kiss when air becomes necessary. He lays his forehead on hers and whispers. "I wanted to do that once the day you walked into this coffee shop."

She bites her lip and then gives him a quick peck. "Me too."

He smiles as he takes her hand, leading her into the coffee shop. "Coffee Intoxication?"

She squeezed his hand with her smaller hand in confirmation. "Coffee intoxication."

From that day forward, they have a coffee date every Monday. Even when he had to return to special forces and she drank coffee and he water as they Skyped. Even when they broke up because not having each other close was driving them crazy. Even when she got shot and he had to fly in from the Middle East to be with her. Even when they were on their honeymoon after their wedding and had to improvise in the middle of the wilderness. Even when she was pregnant with any of their three children and had to drink Herbal Tea. Even when they were celebrating their silver anniversary. Even after he was gone, and she had to take her coffee to his grave.

 **Sorry to end it on a beautiful sad note, but if it makes you all feel any better, she joined him soon after. After all, that was her soul mate. Huh, that sounds even sadder. Well, they lived a long time together. Better? Yeah, I just keep digging my grave. (Sorry, bad pun. :))**

 **Anyways, who happens to know what Arrow character said "You were my best friend, and now it's like I don't even know you"? Just curious. And isn't messing with Sam funny? I absolutely love it! I think I found my new hobby... Anyways, please review if you laughed...at least once. Or smiled. Or grinned. Or snorted. I'm not picky really, as long as you leave a review. :) Thanks for reading!**

 **BTW be on the look out for Not Guilty! Jules is a lawyer and Sam her client, framed for murder. Should be interesting...**

 **And as always, I'd love to hear some creative ideas for the next stories!**


End file.
